Episode Editors
Throughout the Episode Interactive fandom on the social media platform, Instagram, a burst of editors has managed to wow their fellow Episodians with their talent. These editors use different programs on their smart phone via the app store, websites, and computer applications to show off their wonderful talents. There are many different types of edits that editors create: # Covers: Editors allow you to request for a story cover (small or large) via Direct Message or Google Form, in which they will complete your request and post it so the author may use it for their story. # Profile Pictures: Often times, Episodian Instagrammers like to have these beautiful profile pictures or "pfps" to display on their account. You may also request from various editors for them to make you a profile picture. # Character Edit: There are many different types of character edits. There are hair edits, outfit edits, contour edits, and character edits containing all three. # Other: There are also many other edits that editors have made popular such has hair pngs, outfit pngs, animation edits, background edits and video edits! EDITING CONTESTS The overall concept and idea of Editing contests were created by Rebecca and Katie (@episoderk) who have greatly impacted the Episode Community. In an editing contest, a new round/challenge would be posted ever 1-2 weeks and only editors who have entered the contest may participate. Participants would then create the edit to match the challenge and post it, as well as mention a certain hashtag so the judges may see the edit. It depends on the contest and creators, but every contest is different. VIDEO EDITS The video edit trend was made popular by @episxode - a popular episodian video editor. Video edits are compilations of videos/screenshots of various stories in the episode app. Video editors would then skillfully put together the pictures and videos, then make it in sync with the music that is playing simultaneously in the background. HAIR EDITS The hair edit trend was started by Rebecca and Katie (@episoderk) who started the trend by using the given episode hairstyles in the portal, and edited the hairstyles to create one unique and new hairstyle. Over time, hair edits have received more and more popularity and other editors began to create their own hair edits. CONTOUR AND OUTFIT EDITS The origin of contour/outfit edits is unknown, however one of the first people to popularize them was Laney (@laney.m.episode) who posted her edits on the popular advice account @episode.advice. From there, her unique edits were noticed and other editors began to follow the trend. However Kayla (@episode.awkwardlyxx) was one of the first to include shading and lighting onto her cover edits. Contour edits are similar to regular contouring. (MORE WILL BE COVERED ON THIS TOPIC IN ANOTHER SECTION) FREEBIES Hair pngs were first invented by Lily (@coverology) who gave away a premade hair png out in various colors to her followers. Other editors again, began to follow the trend and they've started to create their own hair pngs. One editor is particular is very known for her hair pngs - Victoria/Pivi/Puava (@episode.puava). ANIMATION The origin of animation edits is unknown, however, these edits were popularized by two editors in particular - Kayla (@episode.awkwardyxx) and Klo (@klo.episode). Animation edits are where an editor would use various animations on the episode portal to create one customized edit. MOVING ANIMATION EDITS The most likely origin of moving animation edits is Uwe (@episode.uwe) who has wowed us with their creative animated edits. Similar to regular still animation edits, different parts of animations on the portal is used to create one unique edit. However, drawing may also be required for both if the required animation/piece is missing. Editors who have also followed the trend (not all editors can create these since these type of apps cost money) is Kayla (@episode.awkwardlyxx) and Lauren (@lauren.graphics). POPULAR EDITORS IN THE COMMUNITY In this section, popular editors will be listed as well as what they MAY be most known for. This list is put in no particular order. (The word "may" is emphasized because everyone has a different personal preference.) * Kayla (@episode.awkwardlyxx): Well known for her creative covers, moving animation edits, and character edits. * Rebecca and Katie (@episoderk): Well known for their character edits and for being the founders of the editing competitions. * Laney (@laney.m.episode): Well known for her contour/hair/outfit edits * Klo (@klo.episode): Well known for her animation edits and creativity * Riley (@rileyseditz): Well known for her style of contouring and use of bright highlighting on character edits as well as her contour/hair/outfit edits. * Karina (@epy.karina):'' Well known for her unique style of editing, amazing cartoonish style and for being the founder of the idea of telling a story through edits. * Nour ''(@nour.episode): Well known for her soft contouring style, impressive use of textures and realistic-looking edits. * Kay (@kayc.episode): Well known for her contour/hair/outfit edits. * Wai (@waiwai.edits): Well known for her contour/hair/outfit edits and animation edits. * Lauren (@lauren.graphics): Well known for her contour/hair/outfit edits, covers, and moving animation edits. * Lily (@coverology): Well known for her covers and use of lighting. Category:Episode Interactive